A DC converter is connected to a DC source on its input side. On the output side, the DC converter delivers a converted DC voltage to at least one electric consumer via a cable connection.
Such DC converters have a wide field of use and are especially used where a DC voltage has to be converted and where the converted DC voltage should be comparatively stable. Such fields of use are e.g. photovoltaic systems, the field of automotive vehicles, DC traction drives for underground railways and for streetcars, domestic drives for hairdryers, drilling machines or the like, semiconductor technology and telecommunications.
In the case of high DC voltages on the input side, suitable DC converters are not realizable, since their dielectric strength is determined by the respective dielectric strengths of their components. Components having dielectric strengths of more than 1000 V, e.g. 3000 or 6000 V, are, however, not available or they can hardly be realized technically. If such a converter is nevertheless suitable for such high DC voltages, the whole system will collapse if the converter fails to operate. In addition, even if the efficiency is comparatively high, the DC converter will have a dissipation power that produces a substantial amount of heat comparatively locally. This amount of heat may destroy certain components of the converter. In order to avoid such destruction, complicated cooling systems are required which entail high costs.